bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge
Makuta's Revenge is the third book in the BIONICLE Chronicles series and tells the story of the Bohrok-Kal and how they were defeated. It was also in the book where the Kanohi Vahi first appeared and was used. Synopsis Far in the underground darkness of Mata Nui, the dark shadow of Makuta Teridax watches the events on the surface. He comments on the Bohrok's defeat at the hands of the Toa Nuva. He is pleased with the fact that the Toa Nuva have unleashed a new obstacle to their quest. The Bohrok have been reprogrammed to help in the reconstruction of the villages, and the Nuva Symbols appear in the Suva upon the Toa's transformation. Vakama gives the Vahi to Tahu, asking him to keep its' existence a secret, and to use it only in the direst emergency. The Toa Nuva after having a heated discussion began a mock battle to relieve the recent stressful events. Deciding that they are powerful enough to face any threat to their villages alone, they split up. Almost immediately, mysterious beings steal the Nuva symbols, using their powers to disable the Matoran guards. The Toa Nuva's Elemental Powers disappear as a result. Lewa's demonstration of his new power is halted miles above Mata Nui when he discovers that the air no longer answers to him. Kongu, riding a Gukko, managed to rescue him. Meanwhile, Gali is nearly drowned by a tidal wave she can no longer control. After the Toa seek each other out, Gali informs the rest that two of the thieves were seen in Po-Wahi. The Toa give chase, and encounter the six beings responsible for the loss of their powers. They look much like Bohrok and call themselves the Bohrok-Kal. The Kal speak to the Toa Nuva, telling them of their identity and mission: find and free the imprisoned Bahrag. The Toa then attempt to subdue them, but the Kal defeat the Nuva effortlessly. Following this embarrassing "battle", Tahu orders the Toa to split into two groups, one to chase the Kal, the other to investigate what happened to the Bahrag. Gali, Onua, and Pohatu, the three sent to the Bahrag's lair, decide to instead hunt down Krana-Kal. Lewa tries to steal Kohrak-Kal's Krana-Kal by himself, but he fails and is badly hurt by Kohrak-Kal's power. Tahu, too, tries to take down a Bohrok-Kal alone. Jaller helps Tahu and manages to remove the Krana-Kal from Pahrak-Kal, but a Bohrok Va replaces the Kal's lost Krana-Kal. Soon after, Lewa, Gali, and Kopaka try to fight three Bohrok-Kal by merging into Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha. The Kal consequently form their own Kaita and defeat Wairuha Nuva. Later, the Toa Nuva are reunited and they head to the Bohrok nest, planning to use the Exo-Toa armor to stop the Kal. Lewa goes down into the nest and sees the Bohrok Kal destroying the Exo-Toa, which are defending themselves without success. The Kal then proceed to the main chamber of the Nest, with the Nuva following them undetected. Moments before the Bohrok-Kal unlock the Nuva Cube that keeps the Bahrag imprisoned, Tahu summons the Vahi and slows time around the Kal. However, their Krana-Kal turn silver and project an impenetrable force field, apparently leaving the Toa no way to stop them. But then, at Gali's suggestion, the Toa reach out to their symbols, feeding power to the rogue Bohrok. The Kal's own powers increase, and they pause, falling prey to their own egos. They start to think that with this power, they could rule alongside the Bahrag. However, the Kal's powers soon become too much for them to control, and each is destroyed by its' own powers: Nuhvok-Kal's Gravity turns him into a miniature black hole, and Pahrak-Kal melts through the earth with his own Plasma. Gahlok-Kal manages to place one symbol on the cube, but is crushed by pieces of the Exo-Toa that are pulled by the Bohrok-Kal's own magnetic power. Lehvak-Kal is blasted through the rock ceiling of the chamber and sent into space by its' Vacuum power, Tahnok-Kal is imprisoned by Electricity, and Kohrak-Kal is disintegrated by intense sound. Only the silver Krana-Kal survive. With the symbols retrieved, the Toa Nuva's powers return, and they leave the chamber and return to their villages. Characters *Teridax *The Toa Nuva *Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha *The Bohrok-Kal *Krana-Kal *Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja *Onewa *Hewkii *Vakama *Matau *Kongu *Ka *Jaller *Onepu *The Bohrok *The Bahrag *A Tahnok Va *A Gahlok Va See Also *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *Saga Guide - The Bohrok-Kal Strike *Timeline - The Bohrok-Kal Strike Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Chronicles